


a purple message

by JennyMNZ



Series: Send A Raven [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send a raven and may the whole kingdom mourn a terrible loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a purple message

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!  
> A Storm of Swords,  
> Game of Thrones 4x02

>   
>  "The north remembers, Lord Davos.  
>  _The north remembers, and the_  
>  _mummer's farce is almost done._  
>  _My son is home."_
> 
> **_Lord Manderly, A Dance With Dragons_ **

 

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Ring the bells all over the city from the Sunrise until the sunset.  
Stand one minute in silence, in respect of the one who no longer live.  
Take out the festival decorations and change from the ivory colors to black ones.  
Close the sept windows and don't let the light come in.  
Announce the nation that the powerful e brave leader sadly got his last breath.

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Share the sadness and the pain over the death of such a dear person in such inappropriate moment.  
Share the despair of a mother who lost her son and the angst of a young lady who lost her husband so early.  
Share the sorrow of feeling the joy turning into ashes in your mouth.  
Share the loss of a great e merciful ruler, kind with the nobles and gentle to the poor.  
Share the grief for an exceptional brother, grandson, nephew, husband and son.

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Share the grief and bring flowers to the Golden lion.  
Share the grief and remember his majestic glory and his heroic acts.  
Share the grief and send your condolences to the most powerful family that now passes for such a sad moment.  
Share the grief and join the rest of the kingdom that now cries from North to South the death of his fair and humble monarch.  
Share the grief and sing songs for the only one and true king that came and went so briefly.

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Share the grief for the most noble kid the gods ever putted in this world.


End file.
